1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna pattern frame, a case of an electronic device, and a mould for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an antenna pattern frame having an antenna radiator formed on the surface thereof so that the antenna radiator is embedded in a case of an electronic device, a case of an electronic device, and a mould for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals, for example, cellular phones, PDAs, navigation devices, notebook computers, or the like, that are used to support wireless communication are necessities in modern society. Mobile communication terminals are being developed to have functions, such as CDMA, wireless LAN, GSM, DMB, or the like. One of the most important parts that enable these functions is an antenna.
The antenna used in the mobile communication terminal has devolved from an exterior type antenna such as a rod antenna or a helical antenna to an interior type antenna where an antenna is mounted in the terminal.
There have, however, been problems, in that the exterior type antenna is vulnerable to external impacts and the interior type antenna increases the volume of the terminal.
In order to solve the problems, a research to integrate the mobile communication terminal and the antenna has been actively conducted.